1. Technical Field
Generally, the invention relates to an exercise device. Particularly, the invention relates to an exercise device which allows a user to simulate kick-boxing. More particularly, the invention relates to an exercise device which includes a target section having the shape of a head, neck and torso of a human and a plurality of target areas located on the target section which illuminate in a sequential pattern to indicate the location which the user is to punch or kick to obtain a complete muscular and cardiovascular workout.
2. Background Information
It has long been recognized by those in the fitness industry that boxing, and particularly kick-boxing, provides an intense muscular and cardiovascular workout. The sport of kick-boxing requires strength, agility and endurance. A kick-boxer uses his or her fists and feet to punch and kick an opponent in the head or body. Throwing a punch requires the use of muscles ranging from the feet to the head and neck. Punches generate from the ground up with the kick-boxer using his or her back leg to push or thrust the upper body forward while the front leg supports this forward movement. In order to extend the punching arm, the kick-boxer rotates the upper body working the abdominal muscles while extending the punching arm to work the various muscles in the shoulders, arms and hands.
In order to kick an opponent, the kick-boxer must thrust one leg upwardly and outwardly to a height sufficient to contact the opponent in the head or torso, while supporting his or her body on one leg. Extending one's foot to a sufficient height to reach the head or torso of an opponent works the various leg and abdominal muscles and requires a great deal of flexibility and balance.
Further, while attempting to punch or kick the opponent, the kick-boxer must simultaneously avoid being kicked or punched by the opponent. The kick-boxer must be prepared to dodge the opponent's punches or kicks at any instant by balancing himself or herself on the balls of the feet. This allows the kick-boxer to quickly duck or back away from an oncoming punch or kick. This type of movement is typically known as "bobbing and weaving." The kick-boxer bobs and weaves to avoid being punched or kicked while looking an opportunity or "opening" to punch or kick the opponent. Bobbing and weaving requires a great deal of foot movement, quickness and agility.
Thus, it can be seen that throwing punches and kicks while simultaneously avoiding the punches and kicks of the opponent works virtually every muscle in the kick-boxer's body and allows the kick-boxer to improve his or her flexibility, balance, quickness and agility. The problem with using kick-boxing as a type of exercise is that most individuals do not wish to engage in actual contact with an opponent and risk being hurt by a punch or kick to the head or torso. Those who partake in kick-boxing as a sport are highly trained athletes who use state-of-the-art training equipment, safety equipment and expert instructors.
Heretofore, several devices have addressed this problem of providing a device which allows users to engage in kick-boxing as a muscular and cardiovascular workout without exposing the themselves to harm from a punch or kick of an opponent. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,315 discloses a device for self defense training having an appearance of a human and including a plurality of targets which indicate where the user is to strike the dummy. The device includes several intricate mechanical joints which allow the limbs of the dummy to be placed in various attack positions. Additionally, the device includes a pressure sensitive floor pad which the user must stand on in order to activate the illuminated targets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,833 discloses an electronic martial arts training device having a two-dimensional outline of an opponent with various target modules which illuminate in a sequential pattern. The target section must be mounted on a wall or otherwise supported a sufficient height to simulate the height of an opponent. The device does not include a height adjustment mechanism and requires the user to mount the device on a wall or other support structure.
Although these devices are adequate for the purpose for which they are intended, these prior art devices requires either a substantial amount of horizontal floor space for the dummy and associated pressure sensitive floor pad or a substantial amount of wall space on which the target section must be mounted.
Therefore, the need exists for a kick-boxing exercise device which allows a user to simulate kick-boxing, which requires minimal horizontal floor space and minimal vertical wall space, and which is free of complicated mechanical joints and limbs which may break.